PK: KH III Cutscene 6
(Derek got rid of the final Goodless) Derek: That's the last of them. WordGirl: (flying away) C’mon, Huggy! Now that this is resolved, we can head back to Violet’s house! Hey, Derek, would you and your friends wanna come with us? Derek: Sure, WordGirl. We'll catch up with you in a bit. (She flies away) Derek: We'd better check and see if any more Goodless here. (Brain and Buster agrees to that) Voice: Well, if it isn't Derek, and the King's pawns. (They are shocked and they turned around to see Miss Power and Binky Barnes) Derek: Miss Power! Binky! (They got their weapons) Derek: Are you the reason the Goodless are here!? Miss Power: Certainly not! (Then Binky looks at Derek) Binky: Say, Miss Power. I dunno about his sidekicks, but kid Keyblade Wielder here is way more whimpy than the last time we saw him. I say we finish him off as we still can. Miss Power: Waste no time with the boy. He's inconsequential. We have a far more pressing matter to attend to. (Binky thinks about) Binky: Oh! We got to find that black box. Miss Power: Be silent you fool! (Binky gets scared) Binky: Awo! Miss Power: As for you three, we shall meet again... when I have time for such triffles Binky: Yeah, and you better get your act together before then. Later whimps. Derek: Wait! (But they walked to the portal and then it disappears, and Derek feels down) Brain: Derek? Derek: It's fine. I can take it. Buster: My, it doesn't sound like it. Did Binky saying mean things bother you? Derek: It's fine! I can take it. Brain: You're going to get stronger. Buster: We know you, Derek. You can take it. Derek: Don't say that! Buster: I just said what he said. Brain: He can take it. Buster: Let's go find Beck, she's said they're heading toward's Violet's house Derek: Yeah, let's go. (They run off. It starts raining. The scene cuts away from Rhyme and Reason, and back to Violet’s house. Inside, Violet is frowning while she looks at the printer. Becky and Bob come through the door.) Violet: Oh, hello Bob. (in a whisper, with a frown on her face) Becky. Becky: Hey Violet! Uh-- is everything okay? Violet: Becky… are we friends? Becky: Wh-- Yeah! Of course! We’re BEST friends! Violet: Hmm… (looking at pictures from the printer) Best… friends. Becky: Violet, what-- Violet: Becky! Are you keeping a secret from me? Becky: What? N-no, of course not! Violet: I mean, you don’t keep secrets from your best friend, do you? Becky: Uh-- no! Violet: Not-- one? Becky: N- Nope! Violet: And that’s the truth? The absolute truth? (Turns and stares at her) Becky: (after a pause) Yes? Violet: (sighs) So, Becky… do you want to see some of the pictures from my garden cameras? Becky: Wha-- oh, um, yeah! Let’s do that! (Violet starts pinning pictures to a cork board, with somber music playing in the background.) Becky: Oh! Look at the frog! (giggles) Violet: Yep. Becky: Oh wow, bumblebees… Violet: Uh-huh. Becky: Oh cute, that’s a good one. Violet: Go to the next one. Becky: Oh, that’s great--I think that’s my favorite! Violet: They get better. Becky: Aw… (Then Becky looks up at a sequence of pictures that Violet just put up-- the first shows Becky running by the fountain carrying Bob... the second shows a bright flash… and the third shows WordGirl and Huggy flying off together. Becky lets out an audible gasp, and has a look of horror on her face.) Becky: Uh… uh… guh… (Then, Derek and his companions enter in) Derek: Hey, Becky. Hey Violet. What's up here at- (see's the pictures of Becky turning into WordGirl) Uh-oh Buster: Busted.